


The Alternate Clip

by MadMarie



Category: Arctic Monkeys
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:18:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMarie/pseuds/MadMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re a great videomaker. You made clips to many rockbands in your short career, and you always give thanks to Josh Homme because was him the first to believe on you. After him, you made videoclips for White Stripes, Red Hot Chilli Peppers, Mumford & Sons… And in that afternoon of November you would start to work on an alternate clip for “Do I Wanna Know” of Arctic Monkeys. You are very exciting because you was a fan of the guys - but you certainly was not prepared for what happened in the session break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Alternate Clip

**Author's Note:**

> Hey :D
> 
> This is one of my first fanfics so, be kind with me ^^  
> English is not my first language - if you find something wrong, do you mind to notify me? Thanks.
> 
> Hope you enjoy xx

You’re a great videomaker. You made clips to many rockbands in your short career, and you always give thanks to Josh Homme because was him the first to believe on you. After him, you made videoclips for White Stripes, Red Hot Chilli Peppers, Mumford & Sons… And in that afternoon of November you would start to work on an alternate clip for “Do I Wanna Know” of Arctic Monkeys. You are very exciting because you was a fan of the guys.   
The clip has just one set. A big and old house decorated by yourself with vintage itens.   
Hours before the combined you are there and your staff was cleaning everything up. Mike, your right arm on your staff said that everything was ok. You had just to wait the band come. And punctually they appeared on set. In spite of you had know Josh Homme for long time, you never had the opportunity to meet the Arctic Monkeys. Your first contact with band was by telephone; the drummer Matthew Helders called you. He said that you are a indication of Josh and that they wanted to try something new.  
You accepted at the same time

You needed an actress to your ideia succeeds, then you tought Scarlett Johansson was the girl for the job.

"Hey!" the guys come to compliment.  
"Oh, hello everyone", you said with a smile. "Are you prepared to work?" - as it was an order, the guys went to his instruments already placed in their places. Just Alex stayed.  
"Josh spoke very well of you." - he said. Then you beheld his face, his thin lips drawing a little smile, the eyes hidden because of the aviator sunglasses that was so good at him.  
"Oh, he’s great, he was my begining"  
"Yes he told me… What about the clip?"  
"Oh, I will explain everything when Scarlett comes." - then you two remained in silence, looking to each other, like you two have something to say but forgot what was it. That made you be very uncomfortable because you couldn’t see his eyes.

"Hey, my dear,I’m here!" - you two were torn from the trance because of the Scarlett’s voice. She came to you. "I’m late, I know, but that was because of the transit…"  
"Ahn, ok, ok…"

You accomodated everyone in the small living room. Alex was on the front, with an old microphone. The drums of Matthew was on the big   
red sofa, the guitarist, Jamie Cook was sat on the bookshelf and the bassist, Nick O’Malley was with a feet supported on a TV.  
Scarlett was beside you, waiting for orders.

"Ok, first we’ll film just the band. It’ll be easy. Then what will happen is this: each one will choose one of the rooms. One by one I will film playing, in the bathroom, bedroom, kitchen… We’ll explore the house." You feel his eyes burning your skin, and try with all you forces convince yourself that’s just imagination. "Scarlett you’ll be filming with every single one of you."

"Wee" Matthew exclaimed and everyone laughed.

"After" you continue "I’ll work with you Alex" you imagine his eyes one more time and shudders "and Scarlett here and in a darkroom. Questions?"

"When do we start?" Alex asked with the voice full of malice.  
"Now", you answered in the same tone.

Matthew gives the start and you guide the two cameras; then came the guitar and bass; Scarlett sit to watch while you walk around looking for good angles. Suddenly you feel a shiver going down your spine.

"Have you got colors in your cheeks.." - Alex starts to sing and immediately you bring one camera to close on him for some moments.   
Your lips move singing on mute. The camera-man looks at you waiting for some other order and you said to he go down and do a panoramic   
of their feet. On the telly you see the câmera passing for the bookshelf and the feets of Jamie floating, then the sofa surrounded by the drums, the Alex right feet beating on the floor the rhythm of music, and Nick left leg moving slowly.

The Alex’s sunglasses slide down a bit and you finally sees his eyes shinning to you.

 

"How many secrets can you keep…"  
It’s getting hard to concentrate on direct the cameras but you’ll get it. Put your thoughts off your mind and come back to work.  
You shoulders just relax when you heard the last beats of the song - you thanks internally.

"Ok, great!" you shout to everyone "Then who will be the first lucky guy to film with Johansson?" - everyone laughs.   
Then you go to the bathroom with Nick and Scarlett.  
The filming are flowing well and you finish the second part very soon.

You come back to the living room alone (Scarlett was retouching the makeup and Jamie was relaxing a little on the bed). Alex is waiting for you lying on the red sofa.  
"My turn now?" - he asks.  
"Yes, I’m just waiting Scarlett comes."  
It was dusk, you two can see by the window beside the sofa. You ask for some space to sit and he raises the legs; when you sit he put the legs over yours. You hear yourself laughing and stop immediately when realize that, again, he’s looking at you through the sunglasses.

"Can you take off this damn sunglasses, please?" you say a little bit more nervous than you planned. His face is a mixture of fright and cynicism.  
"Ok." he sits, with the legs still over yours, then his face is very close. He takes off the sunglasses. "Satisfied?"  
You look at him, realizing that you cannot control your feelings anymore.  
"No" you whisper "I’m not." you move your face close to his "You’ll have to do something better than this."  
"Oh yeah?"   
Then you feel his hand up through softly by your nape and the other envolving your waist.  
"I’ll try my best" - he says with his lips brushing in yours making it burn with his hot breath. He bites and sucks your lower lip while shove the fingers on your hair and pulling them back, starts to kiss and lick your neck. Your breathe is going deeper and deeper while he is going down to your lap and sinking the head in the middle of the neckline of your shirt. You are with your hands on his head pushing it down gently. He puts his hands underneath of you shirt and slips up with the palms sliding by your belly and then tightening up your breasts over the brassiere. He takes off your shirt and kisses you deeply. You two lie down on the sofa, you upon him; you take his white shirt off and start to kiss his body going down to the limit of his pants. You open the zipper and put down his pants. He is moaning low and you start to suck his cock slowly putting and pulling the tongue and giving quick kisses. Then he pulls you up and handling you by the waist, tries to find a way to you sit down on him. You hold his cock to guide him and then you finally, feeling him inside you, entering very slowly, you moan out loud and move your hips faster and faster while you suck his fingers one by one; he pulls you down to kiss your lips and take off your bra to suck your breasts drawing circles around your nipples; you moan in his ear and he moans in answer; he raises his hips and forces inside you; your nails sink in his backs. "Please, I can’t anymore, I…" you two blow up in pleasure and enjoyment at the same time.  
You lie on his chest, panting.

"What the fuck have we done?" you ask recalling your conscience.  
"We fucked." he answers with a laugh. "Would somebody saw us?"

On the upstairs Scarlett and the rest of the band was laughing.


End file.
